Kingdom Wilitona
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. Alec the Astronomer is the guildmaster of Wilitona. Stage 1: Night Security *Winds Blowing in the Darkness (Rank 4, 9MP) **Yellow Demon **Blue Demon (Boss x2) **Blue Fighter **Thunder Fighter **Pikadake (Rookie) **Frosh (Rookie) **Blue Fighter + (Boss) *Disturbers of the Peace (Rank 4, 9MP) **Yellow Demon (Boss x2) **Blue Fighter **Thunder Fighter **Ice Devil Gunner **Pikadake (Rookie) **Frosh (Rookie) **Thunder Devil Gunner + (Boss) *Resonating Howl (Rank 4, 9MP) **Yellow Demon (Boss x2) **Blue Fighter **Thunder Fighter **Frosh (Rookie) **Thunder Devil Gunner + (Boss) *Those Banished from the City (Rank 4, 13MP) **Blue Demon **Yellow Demon **Blue Fighter **Ice Devil Gunner **Thunder Devil Gunner **Frosh (Rookie) **Thunder Devil + (Boss x2) **Thunder Fighter + (Boss) Stage 2: The Lost Gem *The Path to the City of Water (Rank 4, 9MP) **Red Creeper **Frost Creeper **Red Demon **Blue Demon (Boss x2) **Blue Demon + (Boss) *Searching for Scant Clues (Rank 4, 9MP) **Red Creeper (Boss x2) **Red Demon **Blue Demon **Fire Raccoon **Elite Red Creeper (Boss) *Barely Visible Light (Rank 4, 9MP) **Red Creeper **Frost Creeper **Red Demon **Frost Creeper + (Boss) *Drawn to Magic Stones (Rank 4, 13MP) **Red Creeper **Frost Creeper **Red Demon **Blue Demon **Fire Raccoon **Rain Raccoon **Elite Frost Rabbit (Boss) **Elite Thunder Rabbit (Boss) **Elite Flame Rabbit (Boss) Stage 3: Fabric for a Flag *On a Sunny Plains (Rank 4, 9MP) **Float Slime **Plasma Slime **Elite Thunder Plant **Elecflow **Blue Demon **Blue Demon + *Finding Tall Grass (Rank 4, 9MP) **Elite Thunder Plant **Elecflow **Yellow Demon (Boss x2) **Yellow Demon + (Boss) *Looking for Rare Fabric (Rank 4, 9MP) **Plasma Slime (2x Boss) **Elite Aqua Plant **Elite Thunder Plant (Boss) **Blue Demon **Aquaflow *Legendary Materials (Rank 4, 13MP) **Plasma Slime **Float Slime **Blue Demon **Yellow Demon **Elite Thunder Plant **Elecflow **Yellow Demon + (Boss) **Blue Demon + (Boss) **Red Creeper (Boss) Stage 4: Fishy Experiments *A Scholars Whimsy (Rank 5,10MP) **Spark Hand **Fire Hand **Elite Red Creeper (Boss x2) **Fire hand + (Boss) *A Brutal Land (Rank 5, 10MP) **Fire Goblin **Water Goblin **Spark Hand **Spark Creeper **Red Creeper **Elite Spark Creeper (Boss x2) **Thunder Hand + (Boss) *Roaring Sandstorms (Rank 5,10MP) *Appearing from the Sands (Rank 5, 14MP) **Vine Dragon ? C+ (Boss) Stage 5: Tavern's Request *The Moonlit Path (Rank 5,10MP) *Monster's Assault (Rank 5,10MP) *The Extinguishing Flame (Rank 5,10MP) *Revenge of the Brutes (Rank 5, 14MP) Stage 6: Looking for the Holy Tree Completion Bonus: 1 Crystal *The Verdant Forest (Rank 5, 10MP) *Through the Pathless Path (Rank 5, 10MP) **Aquaflow (Jumping) **Aquaflow (Jumping) **Jade Dryad *Deep into the Forest (Rank 5, 10MP) **Elecflow (Jumping) **Elecflow (Jumping) **Moonlight Dryad *The Awakened Holy Tree (Rank 5, 14MP) **Jade Dryad **Moonlight Dryad **Scarlet Dryad Stage 7: Trade Negotiation *A Merchant's Imposition (Rank 6, 10MP) **Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) *The Sealed Gate (Rank 6, 10MP) *The Monster in the Ruins (Rank 6, 10MP) *Lost Technology (Rank 6, 14MP) Stage 8: Moonlit Flower *The Quiet Forest (Rank 6, 11MP) *The Whispering Spirit's Voice (Rank 6, 11MP) *What Shines in the Darkness (Rank 6, 11MP) *Moonlight Flowers (Rank 6, 15MP) Stage 9: Sands Beast *Witness of a Giant Monster (Rank 6, 11MP) **Spark Hand **Aqua Hand **Yellow Mummy **Thunder Axe Centaur (Boss x3) *Hidden in the Hot Sands (Rank 6, 11MP) **Fire Hand **Spark Hand **Aqua Hand **Red Mummy **Thunder Centaur **Rocher (Fire Stone) *Beyond the Ravaged Lands (Rank 6, 11MP) **Fire Hand **Spark Hand **Aqua Hand **Red Mummy **Yellow Mummy **Rocher (Fire Stone) **Rocher (Thunder Stone) *Shadow of a Large Boulder (Rank 6, 15MP) **Fire Hand **Aqua Hand **Red Mummy **Thunder Centaur **Roche (Fire Stone) Stage 10: The Star Gazer *On a Sunny Day (Rank 7, 12MP) *Trip with a Scholar (Rank 7, 12MP) *Silence Cutting Voice (Rank 7, 12MP) *On a Desert Night (Rank 7, 16MP) Category:City